


A Father's Fear

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Based on an imagine by marvel imagines on pinterest. "Imagine telling Steve you're pregnant with his child. At first he seems angry about it but confesses he's actually scared"





	A Father's Fear

You were scared. No, scratch that, you were fucking terrified. You never knew such a small stick with two pink lines could look so big and intimidating.

You and Steve had been dating for almost three years. You had talked about starting a family, but that was supposed to be one day in the very distant future, not right now. Not when there are bad guys to fight around every corner.

The sound of the apartment door shutting brings you out of your reverie. With shaking hands, you put the stick into your pocket and walk into the bedroom, just as Steve flops down onto the bed.

"Hey pretty girl, I missed you. Missions aren't half as fun without my best girl," he says, pulling you down on top of him to lay a tender kiss on your lips.

When he feels you pushing away from him he lets you go, feeling confused and slightly hurt. You never pulled away from his affections before, especially not after a mission, no matter how short. "Y/N, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Steve, I'm...I'm pregnant," you say shakily as you hand him the test while his face drains of color. You wait for him to say something, anything. But his face is just a mask of shock. Suddenly he stands up and starts to pace the length of the room, continuously running his hands through his hair, tugging at the roots. Agitation and anger roll off him in waves as he breathes heavily through his mouth.

When the silence becomes unbearable, you stand up and plant yourself in his path, reaching out to touch his arm. "Steve, darling, please, say something..." your voice cracks halfway through.

What you weren't expecting was for Steve to flinch from your touch as if you had burned him. "I can't be here right now, I have to get out of here." Steve's voice is cold and angry as he turns on his heel, snatching his leather jacket from the chair and marching from the room. 

The sound of the front door being slammed closed is what breaks you. You fall to the bed with tears streaming from your eyes. You try your best to cry quietly, but you cannot stop the sobs from clawing their way up your chest and throat before bursting from your lips like a wounded animal.

After what feels like hours of crying you fall into a restless sleep. When you open your eyes again the sun had long set, making way for the pale glow of the full moon to illuminate the room. Your eyes sting and your throat burns, you are laying curled up on your side in a fetal position. You faintly register the soft click of a door being closed quietly. Moments later Steve tiptoes his way into the room.

When he sees you laying on the bed, clutching your stomach and looking more vulnerable than he'd ever seen you, his heart shatters. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt you, but he'd done so anyway. He quickly sheds his shoes and clothes until he is down to his boxers. He climbs onto the bed and gently pulls you into his arms, burying his face in your hair and inhaling the comforting scent of your shampoo.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "I never should have reacted the way I did. I just got so scared thinking about everything that could go wrong. I got so caught up in my head, that I didn't stop to think how my reaction affected you, and I'm so sorry about that. I promise, from now on I am 100% on board. I'll be at every appointment, I'll do whatever you need me to do, I'll support you and the baby every step of the way. And once they're born, they will be the most well-protected bundle of joy this galaxy has ever seen. Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Steve. Just promise me that the next time you get scared that you won't shut me out, you'll tell me what's going on in that pretty blond head of yours. I'm scared too, I am so terrified that I won't be a good mom and that they'll end up hating me. I know that we said we wanted a family one day, I just never thought that it would be today. But I can't even imagine not having our little bundle with you by my side." You look up into his shining blue eyes with a soft smile.

"I love you both so much," Steve says before giving you a soft kiss filled with the promise of a beautiful future.


End file.
